


The Gift of Life

by PrincessStarryKnight



Series: The Gifts of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fix-It, Gen, Hera Syndulla gets to be happy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kanan Jarrus Lives, Kanan Jarrus gets to be happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Sighted Kanan Jarrus, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It, but only in the first chapter, but this is fan fiction so what I say goes, everyone is happy because that's what they deserve, kanera - Freeform, some slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: One day, after the war ended Sabine and Zeb surprise Hera and her son Jacen with not only the return of Ezra Bridger, but Jacen's father Kanan Jarrus! The Force gave Kanan the gift of life and reunited him with the ones he loves. Now that the Space Family has been reunited, what will they do? What lies in store for the future of this happy family, and the new life they've been gifted with?
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, C1-10P | Chopper & Hera Syndulla, C1-10P | Chopper & Kanan Jarrus, Cham Syndulla & Hera Syndulla, Cham Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Jacen Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus & Cham Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus & Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Space Family (Star Wars Rebels)
Series: The Gifts of the Force [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707118
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	1. Honey I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I've been playing around with this idea in my head for awhile and now that I'm stuck at home because of the virus, I've had even more time to think about it and this week the inspiration struck and so I figured I'd finally write this story since I have the time XD. 
> 
> This is mostly going to be family fluff but I'm also going to make it a bit of a mystery in regards to the implications of Kanan's revival and why the Force brought him back. Because as much as I would love for the Force to just bring him back so he can be happy with Hera and Jacen and the rest of their family, as Han Solo once said "that's not how the Force works!" so I'm making this story a bit more interesting and more realistic by adding a reason for his revival. But that reason is a mystery that will carry throughout the series. 
> 
> So I hope that intrigues you! And I may add in a couple more romantic relationships aside from Kanera too and I'll add them in the tags when I do so you know what to expect! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan reunites with Hera and meets his son!

Today had been a good day for Hera. She got to bed at a decent time last night, and actually slept through the night which was rare considering rebuilding a Republic wasn't an easy task, especially when there were still a lot of people suffering in the galaxy that needed help. So that's what she had been doing since the war ended. Making supply runs to different planets to give them the resources that they needed to rebuild. It was an easy enough job to manage for a new mom and it only got easier as Jacen got older and insisted on helping her. He also may or may not have snuck a couple of meilooruns out of a crate. Hera was upset at first when she went into the four year old's room and caught him mid-bite with four other fruits in a pile next to him on his bed, but then he offered her one and all was forgiven.

Despite the occasional thievery, Jacen was a good kid. He was excited to travel the galaxy with her and see all of the new places and people that the New Republic helped. And he also got to learn a lot about flying too, he loves to tell everyone he meets how he's going to be the best pilot in the galaxy just like his mom. Hera couldn't be prouder and she knew that if Kanan was watching over them from wherever he was that he must be proud too.

Not a day went by when she didn't think about her fallen knight. Over time the pain of losing him had dulled but it was still there. Jacen reminded her of him so much. The day he discovered he could use the Force when he lifted a rock using it, he called her over to watch and when she saw that he had the same gift as his father her knees buckled and she fell on the ground crying while Jacen ran over to her and asked what was wrong. She smiled and told him everything was fine and that she was crying because she was happy and proud of him which she was, but she was also sad because she thought of how Kanan would have reacted to seeing his son use the same power he possessed, and Hera wished he was here with them because he would know how to train him. She could try to find Ezra but Force knows where he had run off to and if he'd even want to train Jacen.

But she didn't have time to worry about that right now, today was going to be a good day. Sabine had reached out to her and told her to come to Lothal with her and Zeb. They said that they had a surprise for her and Jacen, so naturally Hera assumed it was some sort of prank but she hadn't seen them in awhile and she missed them so of course she was going to go see them anyway, even if it was a prank on her for the amusement of her son.

She flew the Ghost over to a grouping of rock spires and as she got closer she noticed three figures standing in the clearing but she wasn't close enough to see them before she landed the ship. She knew that two of those figures had to be Zeb and Sabine, but who was the third?

"Mommy do you know what the surprise is?" Jacen asks excitedly as they get up to go outside.

Hera giggles and ruffles his fuzzy green head.

"No sweetie. That's why it's called a surprise." She tells him.

As she walks off of the ship with Chopper, she gasps when she sees who's standing in-between Zeb and Sabine.

"Did you miss me?" Ezra asks.

"Ezra!" Hera shouts and runs up to him and gives him a big hug.

He hugs her back and lets her smush his face in her hands when she pulls back to look at him and see how he's changed. His hair had gotten a bit longer and he had grown a few more inches. He was the same height as her now. And she should tell from the scratchy feel of his skin on her hands that he had started shaving too. She wondered if Kanan had taught him how to do that before...everything. She felt a slight pang in her heart when she realized that he wouldn't be able to teach Jacen.

"Where have you been for the past four years?" Hera asks.

"I don't know. Everywhere I guess." Ezra says. "Met some new people. Found some old ones."

He, Zeb and Sabine shared a knowing smirk with each other that Hera didn't notice.

"Mommy who's this guy with Sabine and uncle Zeb?" Jacen asks and points at Ezra.

"Jacen, this is our other crew member that I told you about. Ezra." Hera explains.

"Oh! You're the one that has the same powers as my daddy and me! The one that he trained!" Jacen exclaims.

Ezra looks shocked.

"He's Force-sensitive too?" Ezra asks.

"Yep. It runs in the family now I guess." Hera says and ruffles his fuzzy green head. "It's one of the reasons I'm glad these two found you-"

"Well technically Sabine found me. With some help from Ahsoka. Zeb just tagged along for the ride here to see you again after we found-" Sabine's eyes widen and she punches him in the arm to cut him off "-out that I hadn't met Jacen yet." Ezra quickly answers and gives her a nervous grin.

Ezra's nervous smile told Hera that he was hiding something. But what that was, she didn't know. So she decided to just forget about it and relish in the fact that Ezra was back. Kanan's death taught her that she should keep her family close.

Chopper noticed some movement behind one of the spires. He zooms in on the movement using his sensor, and gets alarmed when he registers the shadow of a person. Deciding to investigate, he casually rolls away from the group, making his way around the spire to see who's hiding behind it and comes to an abrupt stop when he sees who it is.

"Okay, I can do this." the alive Kanan Jarrus says to himself.

Chopper didn't know how to process this. He must be having a malfunction in his visual scanner. Kanan Jarrus had died years ago, how was he here now, in the flesh, just as he was before his passing except his hair was long again and he had his beard back too. Something was wrong here, none of this made sense. This had to be some sort of malfunction because there's no logical reason for why Kanan Jarrus would be here after being dead for what was somewhere around five years now, hiding behind a rock spire on Lothal and having a personal pep talk.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean, Ezra told me that Hera's not seeing anyone else right now but what if she's fallen out of love with me over the years and hates me now or something? What if Sabine's prediction is right and she doesn't believe it's me and that it's a trick and tries to shoot me or something! I mean, that's what Zeb did and thankfully he was so shocked that he missed but would Hera miss?" He freaks out before taking a deep breath. "Just don't think about that. You're imagining worst case scenarios. Any moment now Ezra's gonna give me my cue, and then I'll walk out there and be reunited with the love of my life and-OUCH!" He shouts as he gets shocked by Chopper.

"What was that?" Hera asks, looking around and protectively putting her hand in front of her son while her other hand gropes her side for her blaster.

"Uh, nothing! I think Chopper's just shocking a stray loth-cat or something." Ezra lies, followed by a nervous laugh that gives him away again.

"Ezra you're a terrible liar, I heard someone shout, now step aside and let me see what's going on- WHAT THE KRIFF!" She screams when she sees Kanan fall into view from where he was hiding behind the rock spire and land on his butt on the ground.

Chopper rolls out after him warbling loudly and waving his arms around while aiming the spark plug at Kanan in warning while Hera aimed her blaster at him with her hands shaking from all of the emotions she was feeling right now. She couldn't shoot Kanan, but this couldn't be him. Chopper wouldn't attack him if it was really him- actually he would so Hera wasn't sure what to believe right now.

"Mommy used a bad word!" Jacen exclaims.

"MOMMY?" Kanan exclaims and does a double-take when he sees Jacen. "WHAT THE KRIFF!"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!?" Hera shouts.

"YOU'RE A MOM?!" Kanan shouts back.

Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine look back and forth between the startled lovers before looking at each other and shrugging before shouting "surprise!" to both of them with big smiles on their faces.

"Wait...if you three knew about this and brought me here then that means this isn't a trick is it?" Hera asks as her lips begin to curl up into a trembling smile as her eyes begin to water. "He's not a changeling or something, it's really him back from the dead?" She chokes out.

The three spectres smile and nod, confirming her hopes as tears start to spill down her cheeks.

"It's really me Hera, I'm back." Kanan says, sitting up. "I'm sorry I startled you like that. The plan was for Ezra to talk to you about the possibility that I came back to life to prepare you so that when I revealed myself you wouldn't be so shocked. But then someone," Kanan growls while glaring at Chopper "decided to attack me and ruined the grand entrance I had planned where I'd walk out with the setting sun at my back to set the mood and then say 'honey I'm home!' and then I'd hopefully get a hug and a kiss but instead I got shocked by the most annoying droid I've ever had the misfortune of knowing and made a fool of myself so thanks a lot Chopper."

Chopper warbles "you're welcome" while being aware of Kanan's sarcasm before zapping him again just for kicks while Hera lets out a sob before covering her hand over the huge smile on her face.

"Oh it's definitely him!" She exclaims and drops her blaster and runs as fast as she can towards him.

Kanan smiles at her as she comes for him, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he stands up so he can hug her. And he gets up just in time for her to knock him over again, taking her down with him as he falls back on the ground from the force of her body slamming against his.

They hug each other tightly as Hera scrambles to sit up so she can see his face and she gasps when her green eyes meet his...teal-blue ones.

Kanan smiles as Hera gasps in surprise at the fact that his eyes had been restored too and he reaches up and gently cups her cheek in his hand.

"Just when I thought I'd never see your beautiful face again." Kanan says.

"Just when I thought I'd never see yours either!" Hera chokes out before pressing her mouth to his in a passionate kiss.

They both held each other tightly, tears streaming down their faces as they hugged and held their kiss for as long as they could.

The other spectres were tearing up as well. Sabine, Ezra and Zeb were all hugging each other and sniffling as they watched the reunited lovers embrace. And even Chopper let out a few whimpering warbles and waved his claws even though he couldn't shed any tears. Jacen however, was confused as hell.

"Ew why is mom sucking on that guy's mouth?" He says and makes a "yuck" face.

Hera giggles when she hears her son's reaction and rolls off of Kanan and sits on her side with her legs tucked under her and smiles at him. Kanan sat up too, looking back and forth between Jacen and Hera.

"So uh...you have a son now." Kanan says and scratches the back of his neck nervously while avoiding her gaze.

Hera is confused for a minute before she realizes that he must not know Jacen is his.

"Yeah. His name is Jacen." Hera explains.

"Jacen." Kanan says and forces a smile. "That's a cool name. Is he adopted or-"

"No I gave birth to him." Hera explains. "He's my flesh and blood."

"Oh yeah, I can uh, sort of see that." He says while looking at Jacen before tracing patterns in the dirt with his finger.

"Seems like he doesn't know, should we tell him?" Zeb whispers to Ezra and Sabine.

"Don't you dare!" Sabine says and hits him in the chest. "That's Hera's news to share."

"Well I'm glad you weren't lonely while I was gone." Kanan says honestly, still looking at the ground.

"Well, not as lonely as I could have been without Jacen but I still have Chopper and Zeb was around too so I was never alone." Hera reminds him.

"Well yeah but I meant...uh..." Kanan pauses as he shifts his body a bit to stall for time. "Jacen's father?" He whispers, barely able to get the words out.

Oh this was gonna be good, Hera thinks to herself as she rolls her eyes and lets out a dramatic sigh.

"He's not in the picture." She says and Kanan looks shocked.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah." Hera says. "He left after I got pregnant with Jacen."

"Seriously!?" Kanan exclaims.

Kanan looks furious and Hera has to bite her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"First of all, anyone who is lucky enough to be with you would have to be an idiot to leave you, but what kriffing jerk would leave you after you got pregnant!" Kanan exclaims.

Chopper warbles in amusement while Sabine, Ezra and Zeb start snickering from Kanan's obliviousness.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Kanan asks the the three snickering spectres. "Some guy walked out on Hera when she was pregnant and left her to raise Jacen on her own that's not funny that's horrible! I'm especially surprised that you think this is funny Chopper. If I were you, I'd shock the jerk that did this to Hera with as many volts as possible."

Chopper warbles something along the lines of "alright if you say so" before giving Kanan a hard shock to the leg.

"Ouch! Chopper what the hell was that for!" Kanan shouts and rubs his shin where Chopper shocked him.

Hera giggles before calling Jacen over. He happily runs to his mother's arms and she hugs him before sitting him down on her lap while Kanan smiles at the two of them. Now that he could see the boy more closely he had to admit he was an adorable kid. He wouldn't expect anything less from Hera's genetics.

"He's a cute kid." Kanan compliments.

"Thank you." Hera and Jacen say at the same time before giggling with each other.

"Mom says I look a lot like daddy." Jacen explains.

"I see." Kanan says and looks him over.

"And she says that when I'm an adult I'm gonna be really handsome just like he was!" Jacen adds.

"Oh, so daddy was really handsome?" Kanan asks, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Not _really_ handsome, _super_ handsome! Mommy says that daddy was the most handsome man in the galaxy!" Jacen exclaims and Kanan looks away so they wouldn't see him frowning.

Ezra began to laugh before Sabine silences him by covering his mouth with her hand and Zeb was biting his thumb while Sabine was biting her lip to keep their own laughter contained. And Chopper wasn't sure how much more of Kanan's obliviousness he can take.

"Well he might have been handsome but he couldn't have been that great of a guy if he left you alone while you were expecting a baby." Kanan grumbles.

"No, mommy says that my daddy was a really great guy, the best she's ever known!" Jacen tells him.

"What?" Kanan asks, turning to Hera with a frown. "The guy ditches you after you get pregnant and you still think he's great!"

"Well he had a pretty good excuse for not being around." Hera argues.

"No he doesn't! There's no excuse in the world that would be good enough to justify walking out on the most amazing woman to ever exist! And especially not when she's pregnant! That jerk should never have left you to raise Jacen alone for- Jacen how old are you?" Kanan asks, needing the information to strengthen his point.

"Four!" Jacen shouts and holds up four of his fingers.

"Right, for four years without taking any responsibility-" Kanan stops mid-sentence and Hera smiles.

She could tell by the look on his face that he was doing the math in his head and suddenly it all added up.

"Four years..." Kanan says softly. "I've been gone for..." he begins to tear up as he looks at Jacen and realizes the similarities he has to himself. "It's me." he says softly as the corners of his mouth raise slightly as she nods to confirm his theory. "Me! I'm the most handsome and amazing jerk father in the galaxy that left you when you were pregnant!" He exclaims happily and grabs Hera's shoulders with his hands before his smile falls and his face pales. "Oh no I'm the most handsome and amazing jerk father in the galaxy that left you when you were pregnant!" He repeats but in a sorrowful tone. "Hera I am so sorry!"

"It's alright Kanan. It's not like you walked out on me or anything." She says.

"I know but still. I mean, did you know you were pregnant before..."

"Yeah I did." Hera admits with a shrug before playing with Jacen's hair. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you but, I guess I should've said something a lot sooner huh?"

"Oh Hera if I had known-"

"Oh no!" Hera suddenly exclaims and bends forward, hiding her face from Kanan and covering her eyes with her hands as she began to hyperventilate.

"Hera?" Kanan asks.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Jacen asks and hugs his mother to try to make her feel better.

After a few moments she picks up her face to look at Kanan and sniffles.

"So if you had known I was pregnant you wouldn't have been so quick to...so I could have stopped you from..." She whimpers before she starts crying hysterically.

No one knew what to do. Sabine, Zeb and Ezra look at each other, wondering if they should go comfort Hera. But Kanan took care of that for them, pulling the sobbing twi'lek into his arms and hugging her tight.

"Hera, darling don't blame yourself for what happened! It was my choice to sacrifice myself for all of you, I thought that was obvious." He tells her while hugging her and Jacen close to him.

"But you were going to say that you would've reconsidered if you had known I was pregnant. If I had told you sooner then you wouldn't have been so quick to-"

He cut her off with a kiss, not wanting to hear any more.

"Hera." He says to her softly, pulling away. "Look at me. I'm back now. I'm right here in one piece. There's not a scratch on me! Literally, look I've got my eyes back and the scar is gone too!" He says and points at his face and she smiles. "How I died and who's fault it was or wasn't doesn't matter anymore. The Force brought me back to your side and I am never leaving you again I promise."

"Oh I'll make damn sure of that!" Hera adds, now crying tears of joy. "I'll handcuff us together if I have to to make sure you never leave me again."

"Well there's an image that's never leaving my mind." Kanan says and raises his eyebrows before Hera punches him in the arm gently.

"Mommy?" Jacen asks and gently tugs her sleeve.

"What is it little love?" She asks him.

"I'm confused, who is this guy? And why do you keep putting your mouth on his mouth?" Jacen asks.

"Jacen sweetie, this man is your father." Hera tells her son.

Jacen gasps excitedly, his pointy ears twitching and his teal-blue eyes wide and bright as he looks away from his mother towards his father. Kanan smiles at him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Really?" Jacen asks.

"Yeah. Your daddy came back sweetie." Hera says with a huge smile as those sweet words she never thought she'd say tumble from her lips.

"You're my dad! I have a dad!" Jacen exclaims and throws himself against Kanan's chest.

Kanan hugs him tight and buries his face into his fuzzy green hair.

"Yes! Daddy's here and he loves you and your mother more than anything. I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner but I'll make up those four years I've missed with you both somehow I promise." Kanan says before giving his son a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I know what you can do to make it up!" Jacen says and bounces in his lap. "But I doubt you'll actually do it..."

"Jacen for you I'll do anything just name it." Kanan says.

"Awesome! Then can I have your lightsaber?" Jacen asks.

"Uh..." Kanan looks at his son then up at Hera who seems shocked. "Why do you want a lightsaber?"

"So I can become a Jedi Knight like you!" Jacen says.

"A Jedi? Wait Hera is our son-"

"Yes. He's Force-sensitive too." Hera tells him and the look on his face is priceless.

Kanan's jaw was hanging and he was staring at Jacen in amazement.

"I can lift a rock! Want to watch?" Jacen asks.

"Yes!" Kanan answers eagerly.

Jacen saw a decent sized rock on the ground next to Hera that was about the size of her hand. He holds out his hand towards it, closes his eyes, and concentrates as hard as he can. The rock began to shake, then it rose off of the ground about an inch or two for all of one second before it plopped back on the ground with a little cloud of dust puffing out from around it. Jacen looks disappointed.

"Aw, I thought I could get it higher than that." He whines.

"Jacen that was amazing!" Kanan exclaims and tosses his son up in the air before catching him in his hands.

"You really think so?" He giggles.

"Yes! And now that I'm here I can help you raise it higher and do a bunch of other things too." Kanan promises and Hera felt a warmth spread in her chest at the thought of watching them train together like she used to watch Kanan train Ezra.

"So you'll give me your lightsaber?" Jacen asks eagerly.

"Uh..." Kanan looks at Hera who was shaking her head 'no' "well why would you want mine when you could make one of your very own that's just for you?" Kanan says instead.

Jacen gasps and Hera frowns at Kanan. She didn't like the idea of her energetic four year old being in possession of such a dangerous weapon.

"I can have my own!" Jacen exclaims.

"He can have his own?" Hera repeats and arches her eyebrow.

"Uh..." Kanan looks between them wondering which one was safer to have angry at him. "Yes you can. And I'll teach you how to use it properly too." He says while looking at Hera and being relieved when she smiles at him, accepting his promise to their son as long as he teaches him how to use it.

Hopefully by the time he gets his hands on one of those lightsabers he'll be a bit less energetic and less likely to wreck the _Ghost_ while using it.

"Everyone was right, you are the coolest most awesomest dad ever!" Jacen says and hugs Kanan.

Kanan tears up and begins to cry and so does Hera so she hugs him and their son together. And the rest of their family watching them starts to cry too before joining in the group hug.

* * *

The newly reunited family walked onto the ship that they called home and Kanan was looking at everything. It had been awhile since he had actually _seen_ everything after all.

"Well it's nice to see that not much has changed since I've been gone." Kanan says as he goes into the galley with Hera and the others.

"I still can't believe you can see again." Sabine says. "You know, after I got over the whole being alive again thing."

"Yep. I've got my old eyes back. They were included in the Force revival package." Kanan jokes and Hera snorts. She missed his jokes.

"That makes sense. If they were going to heal your whole body then that includes your eyes too." Ezra says.

"Yeah. I don't know why they gave me back my long hair and beard though. But I'm not complaining since I seem to remember you preferring that look much more than my previous look before I died." He says and puts his arm around her shoulders. "So I'm sure you're relieved about that."

"Oh Kanan, my love I couldn't care less how you look right now, I'm just so happy you're back!" Hera exclaims and hugs him tight and kisses him again.

Kanan kisses her back deeply before their lips parted.

"But yes I am happy the Force made you handsome again too." Hera whispers to him and smiles cheekily.

"Was it really that bad?" Kanan asks.

"Yes." Everyone says sternly in unison.

"Alright then." Kanan says.

Hera pulls back and sighs. Kanan furrows his eyebrows in worry of why Hera looks so worried.

"Okay, let's get down to business now." Hera says. "Kanan you coming back is without a doubt the best thing that's ever happened to me aside from Jacen being born-"

Chopper rolls into her leg and warbles in offense.

"And finding Chopper." Hera says. "But as amazing as this is and how happy I am to have you back, this whole thing still begs the question...what's the catch?"

Kanan looks confused.

"Catch? What catch? I don't know what you're talking about honey." Kanan says.

"You know." Hera says and sits down at the table. "The Force just gave you your life back. But at what cost?"

"Cost? No cost. It was a gift." Kanan says.

"A gift?" Hera asks. "I've hung around with you for long enough to know that the Force doesn't give gifts. Especially not ones as convienient as reviving people. There's gotta be some sort of 'price' for this that we'll have to pay. Either that or this life you've been given isn't going to last for as long as I'd like it too."

"No there isn't a catch, I promise you. Me coming back to life is literally a gift from the Force." Kanan assures her by putting his hand over hers on the table as he sits down next to her. "And it's going to be a lot longer than what you're probably thinking it'll be."

"How do you know?" Hera asks.

"Because that's what my Master told me." Kanan says.

"You saw Depa Billaba when you died?" Hera asks and squeezes his hand, remembering how upset he used to get when he talked about his Master.

"Yeah. In fact the conversation I had with her before I got revived is the only thing I remember from my time being one with the Force." Kanan says.

"What did she tell you?" Sabine asks and the others gather around Kanan curiosly.

"My dearest little Caleb." He starts, quoting what she said to him.

Ezra snickers and Zeb punches him in the arm to shut him up so Kanan can continue.

"As much as I am happy to be with you again, you came here far too soon for someone who suffered so much. The Force we are all a part of believes you should live, not only for yourself but for those you love." Kanan says and looks around at his family. "And those you will love." He says as he ruffles Jacen's hair. "We are giving you the gift of life. This is your second chance at having a happy and peaceful life with the family you love, don't kriff it up." Everyone laughs. "Now run. Run through that portal and don't stop until you're back in the arms of that amazing woman you love, and never leave her again." Kanan says and caresses Hera's cheek to collect her tears with his fingers. "And then next thing I knew I was in front of Sabine, Ezra and Ahsoka on some planet called...what was it called again?"

"Ach-To." Ezra answers.

"Right, that place." Kanan says.

"Why did you show up there?" Hera asks.

"Heck if I know." Kanan shrugs.

"Well it's nice to know your Master approves of us." Hera says, deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah that was nice to hear. Although I don't really remember but I'm pretty sure she also thinks you're way out of my league." Kanan says. "And I agree with her."

"Well regardless of whether or not that's true." Hera says and cups his cheek. "I'm just so happy you're back and for good too!"

She hugs him and they kiss again. Then they start kissing a bit more. And more. Until Ezra clears his throat and they pull apart to look at him.

"Uh if you guys are going to keep that up do you mind going to your room?" Ezra asks.

"Well there's an idea..." Hera says and gives Kanan a look that gets him excited before they both run off down the hall.

"Thank you so much for making them leave Ezra!" Jacen exclaims and hugs Ezra's leg. "They were starting to get really yucky."

Everyone laughs and Ezra picks him up and holds him in his arms.

"Yep. Now let's get you off the ship to play outside before you hear them get even yuckier." Ezra says while carrying him hastily towards the door.


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost Crew and their extended family get together for a reunion potluck on Lothal. And Kanan and Hera each have a surprise in store for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's going to be a couple of dirty jokes in here. Nothing too explicit. Just humor. But I thought I'd warn you anyway just in case XD 
> 
> May the 4th be with you!

"I can't believe it's been a month since Kanan came back." Sabine says as she places a spicy Mandalorian dish on the banquet table.

"I still can't believe he's back!" Ezra says while placing a classic Lothal meal next to hers.

They were back on Lothal, in the same place where they had reunited their family, to have a one month anniversary/family reunion with their extended family. Aside from the members of the _Ghost_ crew, there was Rex and Ahsoka, Hera's father Cham Syndulla, and Zeb had brought his boyfriend Alexsandr Kallus with him as well. Everyone was here so far except for the little family of three that was living on the _Ghost_. But they should be coming any minute now.

"It is a miracle isn't it?" Sabine asks. "Are you worried that it's too good to be true?"

"Of course I am." Ezra says. "A lot of things that happen to us are too good to be true. And I don't know much more about the Force than Kanan does but I don't think it would revive him just to be nice. There's gotta be a bigger reason."

"What do you think the reason could be?" Sabine asks.

"I don't know. I asked Luke Skywalker about it when he asked us to come visit him and his sister on Courscant. He said that any 'gift' from the Force usually has some greater purpose. It doesn't do stuff without reason or just to be nice. So he thinks that the Force must be up to something big if it warranted reviving a dead Jedi to do it. And he has no idea what that purpose could be." Ezra explains.

"So what should we do?" Sabine asks, wringing her hands nervously.

Ezra notices and places his hand over hers.

"There's nothing we can do. Whatever the Force is planning will be revealed in time. Until then let's just be happy that we have Kanan back and we can worry about the meaning behind it later." Ezra tells her and she smiles and squeezes his hand.

"You always know what to say Ezra." She says.

"Hey, I try." He says with a shrug and Sabine laughs.

"I'm so happy that we found Kanan. But you know he wasn't the lost Jedi I was looking for." Sabine says.

Ezra smiles and hugs her.

"I'm so sorry I ran off." He apologizes. "I was a jerk for not thinking about how it would make you feel and I don't know how I can ever make it up to you." He says.

"You're already doing pretty good work on that." Sabine says and kisses him.

They pull apart when they feel a shadow fall over them and look up to see the Ghost flying overhead before going to land outside the little cove of rock spires.

As soon as the ramp was lowering, little Jacen came running off of the ship with Chopper rolling after him, warbling in distress about the boy's safety.

"There's my grandson!" Cham exclaims as Jacen runs into his arms.

"Grandpa! I missed you!" Jacen says.

"I missed you too!" Cham says before setting him down on the ground. "Are you enjoying having your father with you Jacen?" Cham asks and ruffles his fuzzy green head with his hand.

"Yes!" Jacen exclaims. "Dad's awesome! But he and mom are really gross now."

"Gross?" Cham asks, raising an eyebrow at his pouting grandson.

"They keep kissing each other! Like all of the time!" Jacen exaggerates.

Everyone laughs at his childish complaint, enjoying the humor of his adorable reaction to something he wouldn't understand until he was older.

"Well that's what people do when they're in love. I'm sure it's not that bad." Cham assures his grandson.

"I guess not. They're both really happy. They're always smiling and they let me sleep with them in bed too." Jacen says.

"Awwww." Everyone collectively says.

"Aw, I remember when my parents used to let me do that." Ezra says and smiles at Sabine.

"But only on nights when they're not wrestling." Jacen adds.

"Wrestling?" Cham asks in confusion.

"Yeah, they wrestle each other a lot." Jacen explains "But for some reason they only do it in their bed at night after my bedtime. I know because I woke up one time after having this really exciting dream and I wanted to go tell them about it but then when I got to their room I saw them wrestling each other underneath their blankets!"

After a collective minute of confusion the adults all connect the dots and gasp in shock of the information little Jacen just shared with them.

"Did your parents like to wrestle too?" Sabine jokes and Ezra lightly punches her in the arm before smiling at her joke.

"They're both good at it I think. At least, that's what I heard them telling each other when they were wrestling." Jacen says with a shrug. "I didn't stay long because I don't think they knew I was there so I figured I'd just go back to sleep and tell them about my dream in the morning but it looked like dad was winning-"

"Okay that's enough!" Ezra, Sabine and Zeb shout, not wanting to hear any more of the details about their what their "parents" did in their bedroom.

Kanan and Hera come down the ramp, holding hands and smiling at each other before turning to look at all of their friends and family and being confused by the shocked and disgusted looks on their faces.

"What's wrong? Do we have something on our faces?" Kanan asks and he and Hera rub their faces.

"No. But my grandson just told us about the time he walked in on the two of you 'wrestling' together in bed. And that apparently you do it a lot..." Cham says in unamused tone.

"Wrestling? We don't..." Kanan starts then he and Hera realize what he meant and gasp.

"Wait Jacen walked in on us? Kanan how come you didn't know!" Hera scolds him and hits him in the arm.

"What are you mad at me for, you're just as guilty!" Kanan reminds her.

"No I'm not! You're the Jedi, couldn't you sense him through the Force?" Hera asks. "You always do that every now and then to check up on him."

"Yeah but I was a bit _distracted_ at that particular moment." Kanan reminds her.

Cham frowns and Kanan looks nervous as Hera's father approaches him, pointing his finger at him.

"Kanan Jarrus I swear if you're planning on getting my daughter pregnant and leaving her-"

"What?! Sir I promise you I would never do that to your daughter!" Kanan says.

Cham raises his eyebrows and then Kanan blushes and gives him a nervous smile.

"Again." He adds, remembering that he's already done that once.

"I swear if you die on my daughter again I will kill you!" Cham threatens, pointing a finger at him.

Kanan frowns and blinks.

"Uh, how would you even..." Kanan starts to reply before Hera comes over to her dad to save Kanan.

"Leave him alone dad." Hera says. "You know how rare it is for twi-leks and humans to conceive a child. It was already a miracle that we had Jacen. And it was another miracle that he came back to life. Now, I don't know much about miracles but I think two miracles is enough for one couple."

"I know, and I am so happy that the man you love has come back for you and that you and Jacen are happy but I'm just worried for you. I don't want you to get your heart broken again." Cham explains.

"I know...I was worried too at first but he is back for good this time I swear dad." Hera says and holds her father's shoulders.

Cham looks back and forth between Kanan and Hera and sighs. "Alright, I believe you two." He says and Hera smiles and hugs him.

"Um, Mr. Syndulla, Sir?" Kanan addresses him shyly.

"Yes?" Cham asks, looking at Kanan.

"Uh, would it be okay if I talked to you for a moment? Alone? In private?" Kanan asks and rubs the back of his head with his hand.

"Yes, I suppose." Cham says.

He and his daughter share a look of confusion before Cham and Kanan walk out into the field, far enough away that no one could hear them.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Cham asks.

Kanan lets out a big sigh and fumbles with something in his pocket. Cham notices the action and frowns, getting an inkling about what Kanan wanted to speak to him about.

"Look," Kanan starts "I know I'm probably not your favorite person but-"

"Well I wouldn't say that." Cham says.

"Wait, so I am your favorite person?" Kanan asks with a bright smile on his face.

"No. But continue." Cham says and Kanan's smile falls.

He clears his throat to recompose himself before continuing.

"Well, regardless of what you think of me, I love your daughter more than anything. She's my soulmate and just when I thought I couldn't love another person more than I love her, I met Jacen, the life that we created together and I fell in love with him too." At this point Kanan was tearing up and so was Cham. "Ever since I came back I've been wondering what I've done to deserve this second chance at life. And I no matter how hard I try, I can't come up with an answer. But the one thing I do know is that Jacen deserves the best father in the world and Hera deserves the best partner, so..." Cham's eyes widen when he sees Kanan pull a small black box out of his pocket. "I'm going to commit myself to Hera. I love her, and I know I don't need your permission for this because Hera's a grown woman who can make her own choices but I'd like to have your blessing to ask her to marry me tonight at dinner."

Cham's face remains stoic as his gaze shifts from the box back to Kanan's face where he sees that the poor man is starting to get more nervous with every moment he doesn't answer him.

"What makes you think she'll say yes if you ask her?" Cham asks.

"You think she'll say no?" Kanan asks, looking devastated.

Cham breaks his facade with a hearty laugh and puts his hand on Kanan's shoulder.

"Oh Kanan, of course she'll say yes! She loves you and I can tell how happy she and Jacen are to be with you. You have my blessing Jedi. Now be good to her. And don't ever leave her again." Cham says.

"Oh don't you worry Sir. I'll never do that again. And I'll spend the rest of my new life with her making up for those years I've missed with her and Jacen." Kanan says.

"You're a good man Kanan Jarrus. I'd be proud to call you my son-in-law." Cham says.

"So does this mean I can call you Cham?" Kanan asks.

"Don't push it." Cham replies and Kanan nods his head nervously.

"Uh yes Sir. Sorry Sir!" Kanan apologizes.

"But maybe after the wedding I'll consider it." Cham says and Kanan smiles.

"Daddy! Daddy! I wanna play!" Jacen shouts before Kanan feels a weight on his leg.

"Jacen!" Hera shouts as she runs towards them. "I'm so sorry guys, I turned my back for five minutes and then next thing I knew he was booking it towards you guys. I hope he didn't interrupt anything." Hera says.

"Actually we just finished talking." Cham says.

"May I ask what this secret conversation was about?" Hera asks.

"I'll tell you sometime." Kanan says and he and Cham smile at each other before Cham walks away to rejoin the main group.

"Well it seems like you and my dad are getting along." Hera notices.

"Yeah I think he really likes me!" Kanan exclaims and holds Hera's hands while she laughs.

"Alright, now don't get too carried away there handsome." Hera says and cups his face in her hands.

Hera smiles as Kanan hugs her close and presses a sweet kiss to her lips. One that she instantly reciprocates.

"Ewww!" Jacen shouts and runs away while his parents laugh. "Stop being gross!"

* * *

Dinner was a big hit. The food tasted fine on it's own, but something about having it with everyone together again, made it even better, even if they didn't eat all of the food. There were a few things that people tried and didn't like, and in Hera's case, some of the foods made her feel a little nauseous. But other than that it was a great meal!

Rex and Ahsoka sat across from each other at the end of the table, Alexsandr sat next to Rex, and Zeb was next to him, then Hera and Kanan, then Cham sat across from Kanan and he was next to Ezra, with Jacen in-between him and Sabine who was next to Ahsoka.

Rex pops open a bottle of wine and everyone holds out their glasses to be served and Kanan is shocked when Sabine and Ezra hold out theirs.

"Whoa since when do you two drink?" Kanan asks them.

"Since they became adults love." Hera reminds him. "You've been gone for a few years. Our kids are all grown up." Hera says.

Ezra and Sabine smile at each other and clink their glasses as a toast to "growing up". Meanwhile Hera takes one sip of hers and wrinkles her nose in disgust. 

"Does it not taste good?" Kanan asks.

"It's a bit too bitter for me." Hera says.

"What are you working on there, little artist?" Sabine asks Jacen.

She leans over his shoulder to see what he's drawing and he gasps and quickly covers his drawing.

"Don't look at it yet!" He exclaims. "It's not finished!"

Sabine and Ezra laugh as Jacen wraps his arms around his drawing, glaring at them both to make sure they weren't peeking and Kanan thought it was the cutest thing.

Looking around at everyone enjoying their food, making conversation and being happy, Kanan realizes that this is the perfect time to make the announcement he's been waiting to give for awhile. He picks up his glass and clinks it with his fork, and everyone stops talking and looks at him.

"Hey, so if I may I'd like to say a few words." Kanan says. "So I never thought I'd be here today, and I'm sure none of you thought I'd be here today either." He pauses for a joke but everyone looks unsure if they should laugh or not "You can laugh at that it was a joke." Everyone laughs. "But here I am and I'm so grateful to be back with such an amazing and loving family, and I love each and every one of you and especially my son and his mother Hera. In-fact there's something I really want to say to you Hera, and I don't think it can wait another minute."

Kanan gets out of his chair and gets on one knee in front of Hera and Sabine grips Ezra's arm tightly.

"I told you he was gonna do it!" She whisper shouts to Ezra who was smiling at her before they both turned back to watch Kanan and Hera while Alexsandr passed Zeb some credits.

"Not many people get a second chance at life, but for some reason, the Force has given me that gift, and as soon as I walked out of that portal, my first thought was finding you and never leaving your side again. I love you Hera Syndulla, with all of my heart and as soon as I met Jacen I fell in love with him too and I'm going to work hard every day to be the best father in the world for him, and I should have asked you this a long time ago but I never got the chance and now I have a second one I don't want to waste any more time before asking you to be my wife." He pulls out the box and opens it and Hera's heart skips a beat "So, Hera Syndulla, will you marry me?" Kanan asks.

At that moment, Hera didn't know what to think. Him returning to her and Jacen was already a dream come true, but now here he was, on one knee in front of her, holding a ring and asking her to be his wife! She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes and she could barely make out the word "yes" as her throat tightens up as she finally realizes that another part of her dream has come true! And the way Kanan's eyes light up and the corners of his lips quirk in a smile when he hears her answer only makes her feel even happier.

She falls out of her chair and straight into his arms as he holds her and kisses her deeply. Everyone cheers and claps for the happy couple as they seal their engagement with a deep kiss that brings tears to everyone's eyes. The passionate display of love from Kanan and Hera made everyone hold their own loved ones a little bit closer to them, and even Jacen, who would normally be put off by the sight of affection in front of him, couldn't help but smile and be happy for his parents. Watching them, he was beginning to understand what love was, and what it meant to want to be with someone your whole life, and even have a family with them!

Everyone looks on fondly as the little boy hops off of his chair and runs to his parents who eagerly bring him into their embrace and the three of them hug each other tightly, basking in the joy of this little family that they made together, and how much they love each other.

* * *

During dessert, the table was abuzz with excitement over wedding plans and such.

"When do you two think you'll wanna get married?" Sabine asks.

"I don't know." Kanan says. "I guess it all depends on the type of ceremony we want to have. If it's something big then I'd say it'd probably take awhile for us to plan it but if it's just a small ceremony with me and Hera and a couple of other people then maybe we could do it a little sooner." Kanan suggests with a shrug.

Hera smiles at him and holds his hand under the table.

"It's a lot to think about." Hera says and smiles at the ring on her finger.

From the moment he put it on her she couldn't stop staring at it. The silver band had the markings on her lekku engraved in it. And the green gem in the center of the band was small but it sparkled in the sunlight and Kanan couldn't help but laugh a little as he watches her move her hand to try to catch the light to make it glitter.

"Thankfully it's not like we're not in any sort of hurry. The war's over, and I don't see us being too busy in the near future so there's no need to rush." She says and smiles lovingly at her fiancé.

"I finished it!" Jacen shouts and holds up his drawing facing him so only he could see it.

"Are you going to show us little love?" Hera asks.

"Yes! I drew our family!" Jacen explains as he hops off of his seat and jogs around to where his parents were on the other side of the table, making everyone giggle as they turn their heads to watch him run past them until he reaches his parents.

He puts the drawing on the table and Kanan and Hera smile at how funny they look in their four-year old's drawing style.

"I'm guessing this really tall one with the long ponytail is me?" Kanan asks, pointing at the person that looks like him.

"Yeah, and then this one is mommy!" He says and points at the drawing of Hera. "And then that one is me!" He says when he points to himself. "And of course Chopper's there too!"

Chopper rolls over when he hears his name and looks at the drawing. When he sees himself he turns to Jacen and pats him affectionately on the head with one of his claws.

"You did a great job kid, I'm so proud of you!" Kanan says and pulls Jacen into his lap and hugs him tight.

Hera smiles at them before looking back at the drawing. Then she saw something that made her confused.

"Jacen, who's this?" She asks and points to the small person that was holding her son's hand and Kanan's in the drawing.

He drew the person in the same green drawing stick he had used to draw her, and on top of their head he drew what she assumed was hair in two ponytails because they looked just like the one he had drawn on Kanan.

"That's my little sister!" Jacen exclaims happily, pointing to the figure in question on the drawing.

There was a collective gasp across the table. And those who were drinking water like Cham, Kanan and Ezra immediately did a spit-take from Jacen's announcement.

Hera just looks at her son with her mouth hanging open and she blinks a few times in disbelief.

"Jacen has a little sister!" Kanan, Ezra, and Cham all exclaim simultaneously at the same time, believing that Jacen was telling the truth.

Sabine lightly smacks Ezra in the back of the head and Hera scoffs and rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"No he doesn't you idiots! First of all, you would have seen her, and secondly, Kanan's been dead since last month so how could I have possibly had another baby!" Hera reminds them. "Could he have gotten me pregnant through the Force or something?" Hera says before laughing at her own joke.

"Well uh...actually, there was a Jedi at the Temple who was born from a virgin mother because the Force-" Kanan says while smiling nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh wait a minute, that was my General Skywalker wasn't it?" Rex asks.

"Yeah it was!" Kanan exclaims and Hera rolls her eyes again.

"Oh my gosh why did I even ask?" Hera groans and rests her forehead on her hand.

"What's a virgin?" Jacen asks. 

"We'll tell you when you're older." Kanan tells him.

"So uh, just to be clear, I don't have a granddaughter right?" Cham asks.

"What? No! Of course not!" Hera exclaims.

"But mommy I do have a little sister!" Jacen insists. "I had a dream about her! I dreamt that I was walking towards the _Ghost_ and then this big wolf walked out of the ship and there was a little girl riding on top of it and giggling! She looked just like you except she had hair like daddy's, and it was in two ponytails instead of one, and she had his eyes too! And then she saw me and climbed off of the wolf and ran towards me and she shouted 'Big brother!' and then I woke up and went to try to tell you guys about it but you were wrestling and didn't see me." Jacen says and pouts. "So where is my little sister! I want to meet her!"

Kanan and Hera look at each other then back at Jacen who's smile falls when he sees his mother's apologetic expression.

"Oh Jacen, my little love, I think that was just a dream." Hera says and ruffles his hair before kissing his forehead in an attempt to cheer up her sullen son while Kanan places his hand on Hera's shoulder. "You don't have a little sister and mommy's not pregnant."

"Yes you are." Zeb says casually.

Kanan and Hera look shocked and then Jacen's face lights up in excitement.

"What?" Hera asks the smirking Lasat. "I am not!"

"Are too." Zeb says.

"How do you know?" Hera asks.

"Because while your fiancé was living it up in Force Heaven, I was the one primarily taking care of you when you were pregnant with Jacen." Zeb explains. "I noticed a few things. Certain foods making you nauseous, things tasting different," he says and taps her wine glass, "and I bet you're late on your cycle aren't you?"

"Uh...honey is he telling the truth?" Kanan asks and Hera looks at him and nods.

"I mean, those are all signs. Can you sense anything through the Force?" Hera asks him.

"What? No way, is there some sort of Jedi pregnancy test trick?" Zeb asks and laughs.

"No. The Jedi weren't even supposed to have kids. There'd be no reason for us to use the Force for that." Kanan explains and Jacen gasps.

"Wait, if the Jedi weren't supposed to have kids, does this mean that I was an accident?" Jacen asks.

"Oh kriff!" Sabine whispers under her breath.

"What?!" Hera shouts in a high-pitched voice. "No! Jacen you were not an accident!" She says and picks him up off of Kanan's lap and puts him in hers. "You were a delightful surprise!" She says and gives him a big kiss on his cheek that makes him laugh.

"Well uh, speaking of surprises, do you think you think you might be pregnant?" Kanan asks.

"I don't know..." Hera says and places her hand over her stomach. "I mean, we haven't been trying."

"Yeah but it's not like we've been trying _not to_ either you know." Kanan says and smiles nervously while sensing Cham glaring at the back of his head.

"Well then I guess after we leave we could stop by a market somewhere and I could pick up some pregnancy tests-" Hera says until Sabine cuts her off.

"Seriously?! I can't wait that long to find out if there's gonna be an eighth spectre or not!" Sabine exclaims. "Just wait here, I have some pregnancy tests back on Ezra's ship I'll go get a couple for you-"

"Whoa why do you have pregnancy tests!?" Ezra exclaims, looking very surprised.

"They're not for me Ezra! A friend of mine thinks she might be pregnant and she's too busy working to build the New Republic to sneak away to pick them up on her own so I offered to get some for her." Sabine explains.

"How did you become friends with someone who's so high up in the government that she can't go to a market to pick up a pregnancy test without it breaking the news?" Hera asks.

"Artists meet a lot of very important people if their work is good." Sabine explains.

"And Sabine's art is the best! So she knows every important person to ever exist!" Ezra exclaims and looks at her with big, wide eyes before she laughs and runs back into his ship to find what she needs.

* * *

About half an hour later, everyone is waiting outside of the _Ghost,_ awaiting the verdict on Hera's pregnancy test. Ezra could sense everyone's anticipation in the air, but a louder signal of anxiety was coming from his Master.

"Hey Kanan, calm down, everything's gonna be fine." Ezra says and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I know that physically, but mentally I'm not sure what to think. I mean, I was surprised but happy to find Jacen and I love him more than anything but Hera and I haven't talked about having another kid. I've only been back for a month I think she wanted to have some time with just the three of us together before we considered adding a fourth family member." Kanan says then groans when Chopper rams into the back of his leg. "Fifth family member." He corrects himself. "I just don't know how Hera's gonna react. Will she be disappointed if it's negative? Or will she be disappointed if it's positive and not want to keep it? I mean if she doesn't want to I would totally respect her decision because it's her body and her choice but-"

"Kanan, you're overthinking things. Everything's going to be fine. She's already gone through this before with Jacen, she'll know what to do if she's pregnant again." Ezra reminds him.

"Yeah I know she'll know what to do but the problem is that I don't know what to do!" Kanan exclaims. "I wasn't there for her when she had Jacen, so now I don't know how to take care of her if she's pregnant again. How am I supposed to be a good husband and father if I don't know how to help her during this?"

"Well lucky for you, you've got Zeb. He helped her through this once. I'm sure he can walk you through the steps." Ezra reassures him.

"Yeah, don't worry, if that test comes out positive I've gotcha covered." Zeb says and pats his shoulder.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it Zeb. And I'm not just talking about right now. Thank you for taking such good care of Hera when I couldn't be there for her. Alexsandr you are in a relationship with one of the greatest men in existence." Kanan says.

"Aw quit flattering me," Zeb says while wrapping his arm around his boyfriend "and go see what your fiancée has to tell you."

Kanan looks towards the ramp and sees Hera standing there with the pregnancy test in her hands. He immediately runs towards her and holds her arms as he searches her face for the answer, but she's got her poker face on as to not spoil the surprise.

"Well?" Kanan asks.

Hera holds up the stick so he can see. He looks at the indicator and frowns. He had no idea which lines meant positive or negative.

"Honey I don't know what the lines mean, you're gonna have to tell me." He says and her poker face cracks a bit as her eyes shine with love as she looks at him and puts the test in her pocket before cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"Those two lines mean I'm pregnant love." She says.

Excitement and joy rushes through Kanan and he scoops her up and spins her around in his arms as she laughs.

"We're having a baby!" Kanan exclaims and everyone behind them cheers. "I'm gonna be a father!" He exclaims as he sets her down. "Again!" He adds once he remembers he already has Jacen.

"Yes! I knew I was gonna be a big brother!" Jacen shouts as he runs over to his parents.

"Yes little love, you were right. I guess your dream was true, I think you're going to have a little sister." Hera says and runs her hand through his hair.

"Where is she?" Jacen asks.

"She's inside my tummy." Hera says and places her hand over her womb and rubs it. "That's where babies grow until they're ready to come out into the world as babies." Hera says.

"Whoa." Jacen gasps and Kanan and Hera smile while they watch him place his hand over Hera's stomach. "How did she get in there?"

Kanan and Hera blush before glaring at the source of the chorus of snickers that erupted behind them.

"We'll tell you one day when you're older." Hera says.

"But I wanna know now." Jacen insists and Ezra and Zeb can't help but laugh.

"They might as well tell him. He's already caught them in the act once." Zeb whispers and Ezra laughs even harder.

"Okay both of you cut it out, and Jacen your mother said she'd tell you once you're old enough, you're too young to know now. You'll find out one day we promise." Kanan tells him and Jacen sighs.

"Okay. I understand." He says.

Everyone comes over to congratulate the happy couple and Kanan tries using the Force to sense the baby and gets all excited again when he senses the little life growing inside of the woman he loves.

Sabine and Ahsoka lead her away for some girl talk and Kanan goes over to Zeb and Alexsandr.

"Well Zeb, it looks like I'm gonna need your advice." Kanan says, while still grinning ear to ear.

Zeb and Alexsandr look at each other before laughing and turning back to Kanan. Zeb puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Kanan, you just came back from Heaven, now get ready to enter Hell." Zeb says before he and Alexsandr walk away, leaving a scared Kanan behind.

"Hell..." He mutters to himself.

"Hey love!" Hera calls to him, making him jump in fear before turning around to face her.

"Yes dear!" He shouts back quickly.

"How would you feel about getting married here! With everyone, tomorrow morning?" She asks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like this fic! I'll only write more if people comment so if you enjoy this fic and want more please tell me! 
> 
> Also if you have a favorite part of this chapter or there was a part that made you laugh, tell me that too!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story! If you want me to stay motivated to keep writing more, please comment on this chapter!


End file.
